Sous les Joyeuses Divines
by KatSou
Summary: Ceux qui vous mourir vous saluent", de Fred Vargas : One Shot sur la fantaisie de Tibère et Néron, autour d'un Claude un peu apathique. Petit texte baroque et arrosé.


Bonjou à vous, visiteurs! Je viens de découvrir cette section qui est, en vérité, une vraie mine d'or.

Voici une fic tirée de l'excellent _Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent_, de Fred Vargas, mettant en scène la fantaisie de Tibère et Néron, autour d'un Claude un peu apathique.

On peut y dénoter une tendance slash, mais l'extravagance des jeunes empereurs peut tout justifier.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Sous les joyeuses divines**

_KatSou_

- Fais-moi un câlin !  
- Mon cher Claude, je suis sans doute confortable, mais en aucun cas un bisounours. Relève-toi sur-le-champ ou je serais contraint de révéler au monde l'image pathétique d'un grand empereur vautré sur le tapis, et tu sais comme la perspective m'est pénible, prononce lentement Tibère, posé sur le canapé avec toute la nonchalance d'un prince.  
- Ce n'est pas un tapis qui démantèlera les plus grandes évidences de l'existence, répond l'importun dont l'haleine empeste la vodka pré-digérée. Et ta majesté ne sera jamais éraflée qu'auprès du mobilier témoin, et je ne te parle même pas de Néron … Alors câline-moi !  
- Tu m'emmerdes, soupire mollement Tibère en poussant d'une paume le corps relâché de Claude, qui va finalement rouler sur le tapis promis, au pied du canapé. Dans la chute, sa jambe heurte le cadavre d'une bouteille de bière qui se fracasse sur une autre, dans une joyeuse symphonie de décadence humaine. Tibère contemple, puis soupire de nouveaux, bien forcé d'admettre qu'à cet instant précis, ils incarnent à eux deux toute l'élégance d'un tas de chiffons usés.  
- Très bien, marmonne le pauvre avachi aux yeux comateux, si mes besoins de tendresse ne peuvent être entendus que par une carpette, je saurais m'y résigner. Au moins, elle, elle saura m'écouter sans m'interrompre, me consoler sans m'étouffer, m'aimer… m'aimer sans disparaître.

Tibère tourne indolemment la tête vers son ami répandu sur la tapisserie. Bientôt ses yeux sombres et fatigués se déplissent sur l'attendrissant spectacle du jeune empereur couché sur le ventre, la tête repliée sous une épaule, à deux phalanges de ses pieds nus. Tous les nœuds mélancoliques de son visage se sont relâchés dans une vague expression de quiétude, accrochée à la commissure de ses lèvres retombantes, d'où s'échappe déjà le souffle régulier du sommeil imbibé. Oui, noyé dans son brouillard éthylique au milieu du tapis, Claude lui semble attendrissant. Depuis quand ne l'a t-il plus constaté ? Il faut dire que ces derniers mois, seule l'étourdissante compagnie d'une pinte fraîche semble défaire Claude de sa tristesse racoleuse un peu plus de dix minutes. Ce n'est pas vraiment que Tibère approuve le geste, mais l'orgie rend à son ami le battement de vie qui lui manque au quotidien. Alors, Tibère laisse couler la gnôle pour retrouver le sourire de Claude. Certes, pour ce qui est de porter la bouche au goulot, Néron sait aussi avoir la main leste. Mais Néron, c'est une autre histoire, un autre genre, une autre pâte, moulée comme un entonnoir qui boit, engorge tout ce qu'il veut et modèle à sa guise. Néron l'esthète, qui voit de l'art jusque dans la déliquescence (et particulièrement). Néron le Grand, Néron l'Artiste. Non, décidément, Tibère ne peut pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Tandis que Claude, c'est différent. Lui est bien plus fragile, moulé dans le beurre tendre, que le moindre échauffement fait fondre. Plus encore ces deniers temps.  
C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle les soirées enfiévrées qui réchauffent continuellement les entrailles de Rome ne les bercent plus, depuis que la dernière passée ensemble avait foudroyé à gorgées de grande ciguë Henri Valhubert, le père de Claude. Forcément, Néron avait trouvé cela grandiose, Claude s'était flétri, et Tibère essuya six mois de taule pour défroisser l'habit zinzolin de monseigneur Lorenzo Vitelli, leur très saint protecteur, et très saint meurtrier. Réellement, cher monseigneur est un grand homme.  
Ce fut donc avec honneur que Tibère s'était déchaussé pour marcher vers sa cellule, en attendant que la justice tranche pour lui. Un honneur et une consécration. Celle d'un véritable souverain biblique aux pieds nus. L'inspecteur Ruggieri qui l'avait condamné ne l'a jamais compris. C'est un concret, un pragmatique au raisonnement épais, qui n'entend absolument rien à l'éminence princière d'un pied déchaussé qui marche vers sa destinée. L'inspecteur Valence, en revanche, avait su apprécier le symbole sous ses yeux d'acier. Même Néron, que rien n'ébranle à part lui-même, y avait consenti. C'est dire toute la puissance, toute la portée du geste.

Emergeant subitement de ses réflexions intenses, Tibère réalise, à l'écoute des ronflements flottant dans l'air, que Claude a réellement sombré sur le tapis. Il se penche alors vers son ami et le secoue doucement.  
- Claudius Drusus, prends le canapé. Tu baves sur la moquette, ce n'est pas très distingué, murmure Tibère d'une voix chantante.  
Prenant les quelques grognements affleurant pour un assentiment, il décide d'amorcer le transfert carpette-divan de son ami, avec toute la peine que présente un corps perclus et peu coopératif. Une fois la besogne achevée, Tibère s'agenouille au dessus du visage de Claude, dégageant son front humide de quelques mèches collées avec ses doigts.  
- La carpette ne te manquera pas trop ? susurre t-il à l'oreille de son compagnon. Ou bien préfère-tu que je te dégote une paire de seins chauds de passage pour te bercer jusqu'au matin ?  
Claude sourit légèrement, tâchant d'accrocher les yeux bruns de Tibère pour ne pas s'assoupir.  
- Où est Néron ? souffle t-il doucement.  
- Dans son sanctuaire impérial, je crois qu'il essaie de gouverner, répond Tibère en considérant la porte à demi-close et sans lumière apparente, en face du canapé.  
- Surveille-le, je crains qu'il n'essaie de se concentrer. Ce serait désastreux, réalise soudain le plus jeune, en laissant enfin ses yeux se fermer lentement.

A cet instant, un fin sourire soulève les lèvres de Tibère et sa main plonge doucement dans les cheveux humides de Claude, qui s'éteint peu à peu, la bouche entrouverte. L'aîné penché sur son ami se laisse aller à le contempler quelques minutes sous son giron protecteur. Et lui, de quelle pâte est-il fait ? Sûrement pas de celle qu'on étale mollement sur une tranche sans forme. Non, la pâte de Tibère se nourrit de consistance et de cohérence. Ses mots fédèrent et ses mains rassemblent. Sans doute est-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait si vite accepté Néron au sein du duo consubstantiel qu'il formait au départ avec Claude. Sans doute est-ce la raison pour laquelle la présence de Néron lui est vite devenue indispensable. Merde, pourquoi en vient-il encore à Néron ? Ce n'est pas vraiment lui le noyau du problème. Mais il pèse toujours bien lourd dans la balance des jugements de Tibère. Et pour cause, puisqu'ils se complémentent. Néron fabrique la matière et Tibère l'édifie. L'un fabule et l'autre articule. Leurs talents se croisent et s'emmêlent depuis qu'ils se côtoient, comme une mécanique bien huilée. Et Claude, qui jadis se reposait déjà sur le bagou de Tibère, n'a plus qu'à se laisser bercer par les éruptions fantasques de ses deux compagnons. Sa touchante vulnérabilité avait toujours apporté la tempérance au cœur de leur empire suranné, comme un point d'équilibre autour duquel gravitent deux lunules déchaînées. Mais aujourd'hui, cette vulnérabilité est saignée à blanc. Le voilà, le vrai problème. Tibère le sent dans son ventre. Aussi inconcevable que ceci puisse paraître, leur indissociable trinité se fendille sous l'abattement de leur cadet.

Ces pensées perdues finissent par amener naturellement le regard de Tibère sur l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre d'en face. L'intérieur est toujours obscur, et aucun bruit n'en transpire. Que peut bien foutre Néron dans cette pièce complètement noire ? Dormir ? Certainement pas. Néron préfèrerait dégriser lamentablement sur la place Saint-Pierre, à la vue du monde, plutôt que de s'enfermer dans l'obscurité pour cacher sa déchéance. Quand Néron s'isole, c'est qu'il s'éveille. Et quand on en a l'occasion, il ne faut pas manquer ça. Alors Tibère se relève lentement puis finit par pousser la porte pour contempler le miracle. Un courant d'air froid s'échappe instantanément de la chambre, donnant l'impression d'une énorme béance avide de chair tendre. Assis sur une chaise en travers de la pièce, Néron bat lentement l'air de ses mains, la tête renversée et les yeux clos, comme à l'écoute d'une cadence imaginaire. La fenêtre grande ouverte laisse couler les odeurs du pavé humide de Rome sur les murs, tandis que la mini-chaîne allumée clignote sans aucun son.  
- Tu essaies d'envoûter la chaîne Hi-Fi avec tes ondes cérébrales ? Laisse-moi t'annoncer une triste nouvelle, mon ami, cette opération exige la compétence d'un esprit pensant, or tu ne penses pas, chantonne Tibère, les mains appuyées de chaque côté de l'encadrement.  
- Ferme la porte, veux-tu ? Ca crée des interférences, dit mollement Néron, sans s'interrompre.  
Tibère s'exécute paresseusement avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre pour faire de même.  
- Laisse ouvert ! Il me faut un courant circulaire pour opérer, informe Néron, toujours profondément inspiré.  
Tibère soupire et abandonne la manœuvre, réprimant un léger frisson.  
- J'y suis ! Tu comptes transformer cette pièce en chambre froide, dit-il en saisissant un gilet de son acolyte replié sur une autre chaise pour l'enfiler.  
- Cesse de frétiller comme une anguille. Tu parasites toutes les ondes réceptrices de mon cerveau, soupire Néron en levant ses deux index comme des antennes.  
- Parce que tu t'obstines à vouloir charmer le mobilier ? Je te préviens, les échanges communicatifs seront sans doute assez stagnants. Mais je comprends que tu veuilles étendre ton réseau social. Et puis, je dois te laisser faire le deuil de la pensée mouvante.  
- Je médite. Je ne pense pas, explique Néron, c'est tout le contraire. La méditation consiste à harmoniser les ondes en l'absence de pensée. La méditation est noble, la pensée est fruste. Elle fait les imbéciles et contente les présomptueux. De toute façon, je ne pense pas, c'est un fait. Tu ne veux pas harmoniser les ondes avec moi ? Je suis persuadé que les vibrations seront meilleures si tu joins tes doigts aux miens, et que nous les levions ensemble. Peut-être même pouvons-nous nous balancer à l'unisson pour favoriser le flux. Tu crois que c'est une affaire d'angle ? Je vais pencher vers la droite, et toi vers la gauche.  
- Néron, Claude ne va pas bien, prononce Tibère, le ton grave, en s'asseyant du bout des fesses sur le bord du petit bureau disposé sous la fenêtre.  
- A moins que ce ne soit qu'une histoire d'équilibre. Il faut trouver le point de jonction ultime et ne pas s'encombrer de futilités ordinaires. Ca t'ennuie si j'enlève mon caleçon ?  
Exaspéré, Tibère se lève et éteint sèchement la chaîne Hi-Fi qui continuait d'émettre en silence.  
- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Claude est entrain de s'échapper totalement ! siffle t-il entre ses dents.  
Néron redresse lentement la tête et ouvre enfin les yeux.  
- Quel mal y a t-il à s'amouracher d'une carpette ? dit-il, l'air absent.  
- Tu l'as vu sur le tapis ?  
- Je l'ai entendu faire sa déclaration.

Tibère laisse alors échapper un soupire désespéré en voyant Néron reprendre son imperturbable ballet. Il y a quelque chose d'irrésistible chez Néron qui le décontenance systématiquement. Quelque chose de déplacé qui pique toujours au vif, comme une aiguille embusquée dans une sympathique pelote de laine. Pourtant, chaque fois que Néron se fait silencieux, Tibère se surprend à provoquer cette désinvolture agaçante. Comme si ce silence l'effrayait, l'irritait. La douce folie du souverain artiste nourrit les esprits coquets comme celui du jeune empereur patte-pelu qu'il représente. Mais elle a aussi le don fantastique gratter les cordes sèches, comme ce soir, alors que l'état de Claude turlupine Tibère plus que de coutume, et que Néron dérive joyeusement dans les sphères obscures. Oui, par moment c'est comme ça, Tibère se sent l'envie de secouer Néron, de brimbaler sa tignasse blonde et bouclée, de gonfler ses yeux apathiques d'un peu de surprise. Ils sont pourtant beaux, ses yeux verts et délicats. Ils le seraient encore plus s'ils vivaient en dehors de ses frasques de petit césar songe-creux. Vraiment, ces vétilles malvenues, quoique de routine et souvent partagées, écorchent sérieusement la patience de Tibère. A présent, le voilà énervé, et pourtant parfaitement silencieux, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Ce pli sur ton front annonce une vague de grands tourments, cher confrère du chaos.  
Tibère revient à lui en entendant la voix rauque de Néron heurter son front, comme une onde de choc. Ce dernier est à présent parfaitement redressé sur sa chaise, tirant sur son œil pour faire la netteté sur le visage grave de Tibère, en face de lui. Une bien jolie figure, en vérité, parcourue par une efflorescence de traits effilés, cheminant sur son visage comme tant de petits ruisseaux sauvages tapis sous une dégringolade de cheveux bruns et désobéissants. Ajoutant à ce charmant tableau ce voile de colère têtue qui obscurcit ses yeux déjà sombres, jamais le port du jeune empereur grognon n'a été plus altier. Néron se délecte toujours des humeurs susceptibles de son acolyte, qui, trois minutes auparavant, gazouillait pourtant comme un moineau. Ce petit sursaut de candeur qui s'accroche obstinément à son esprit remarquable, et qui se réveille chaque fois qu'on le chatouille sur un sujet un peu douillet – en l'occurrence, Claude-, est tout à fait savoureux.  
- Oui, peut-être la décrépitude quotidienne de Claude sur laquelle je claironne depuis tout à l'heure, et qui semble t'intéresser autant qu'un débat sur la contention philosophique d'un buffle ! répond froidement Tibère.  
- Je te prie de ne pas méjuger la puissance intellectuelle du buffle. C'est un animal parfaitement honorable, dont le regard vif inspire un souffle spirituel sans pareil, quand on s'y plonge. Un authentique frisson d'émois, professe Néron haut et fort en levant les bras devant lui.  
- C'est vrai, admet Tibère, soudain devenu calme et méditatif.  
- Tu as essayé ?  
- Non.  
- Tu devrais.  
- J'y penserai.  
- Cesse de penser, dit Néron en fermant les yeux, comme de nouveau en transe léthargique.  
- Je suis sensible à la cause du buffle incompris, mais bon sang Néron, ne contourne pas le problème !  
- Voyons, mon ami, nous savons tous les deux que le triste sort de Claude est déjà comprimé dans ton cerveau, sous une pile de pensées égoïstes et funestes !  
Et Tibère de lever les yeux aux ciel, le désespoir à présent complètement affalé sur ses épaules fatiguées. Le petit remous qui avait froissé sa figure un instant plus tôt n'a pas échappé à l'œil étiré de Néron, maître incontesté dans l'art de lire les sillons du visage. Et maintenant qu'il est parti en expédition dans les méandres du cerveau de Tibère, il ne sera guère facile d'espérer repêcher le fil de la conversation. Ce n'est peut être pas le bon soir pour s'inquiéter. Il y a des moments pour ça. Ce soir, l'humeur est davantage aux câlins esseulés sur le tapis et au prêche exalté sur la contemplation béate des beaux grands yeux d'un bovin sauvage. Un merveilleux paquet de sentiments sublimes, en somme. Parfois c'est important de plonger dans le sublime et de se laisser porter sans lutter, un peu comme cette nuit.

Tibère se rassoit sur le bord du bureau tandis que Néron monte gracieusement sur sa chaise pour capter des ondes volatiles.  
- La méditation nécessite de chasser les mouches pour atteindre la réplétion ? demande le plus jeune en s'étirant avec langueur.  
A ces mots, Néron s'immobilise quelques instants avant de redresser la tête, ses yeux brillants fixés sur Tibère qui remarque la lueur sournoise.  
- Tu n'imagines pas comme les vents se purifient à mesure qu'on s'approche des joyeuses divines ! répond l'aîné avec un sourire sardonique.  
- Prends garde, empereur, à ne pas trop fricoter chez nos amis Grecs. Leurs palestres sont généreuses et abritent le pêché de chair qui te perdrait, sermonne Tibère d'une voix douce et grave.  
- Ah ! Que veux-tu ? Tous ces corps nus et solides en mouvement m'inspirent !  
Néron se laisse alors tomber de sa chaise, et avance lentement vers Tibère d'un pas déséquilibré.  
- Ces superbes sculptures de chair et de peau reluisantes d'huile me semblent représenter le parfait emblème d'une puissance forte et belle. Elles repoussent toujours plus les limites du corps humain et mortel, et tendent vers la perfection céleste ! Je ne peux que demeurer contemplatif ! D'ailleurs, je trouve que mon corps prend de la grâce, pas toi ? Mais si, vois ce torse bombé, ces cuisses fermes ! Bientôt, mon auguste figure sera taillée des pieds à la tête et scellée sur un socle, aux côtés des dieux ! Et je suis sûr que monseigneur m'approuverait allègrement ! s'exclame t-il, exalté, alors qu'il parvient à hauteur du visage de Tibère, éclairé d'un imperceptible sourire qui salue la fantaisie de Néron.  
- Concernant les appétits secrets du corps , certainement non.  
- Ah ? C'est sans doute que je suis un libertaire mal entendu ! réalise Néron en appuyant ses mains sur le bureau de part et d'autre de Tibère.  
Le jeune homme un peu fantasque rapproche au plus près son visage de celui de son ami tenu prisonnier dans le maigre espace de ses bras, jusqu'à sentir le souffle chaud sur sa bouche. La figure de Tibère se relâche et se fige dans une expression presque sereine, en attente du prochain geste qui donnera le ton. L'audace de Néron n'a jamais suivi de logique à laquelle se fier. Il lui faut donc attendre que le pas soit lancé, lui qui n'a pas pour usage de plier dans les directions qu'impose le vent. Il n'y a qu'avec Néron qu'il cède sans réfléchir, qu'il plie sans se déformer, parce qu'ils ont toujours fonctionné en cadence. Tous les trois.  
- Et toi, tu m'approuverais ? murmure Néron.  
Ils restent ainsi à se dévisager sans bruit, sans aucun geste interférant, la respiration mise en sourdine, comme un témoin de trop à leur défi intime. Ils restent ainsi à narguer les yeux de l'autre, le battement des cils lent, l'intellect en suspens. Ce n'est que lorsque Néron perçoit pomme d'Adam de son compagnon monter et descendre qu'il s'autorise un immense sourire diablotin et triomphant.  
- T'es vraiment un con, dit Tibère en cédant un sourire émoussé et en repoussant sèchement Néron, qui virevolte vers la porte de la chambre.  
- Pense-tu, j'aurais pu déflorer tes lèvres délicates que tu n'aurais pas même reculé. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu ne t'approches pas des palestres ! chambre Néron en s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte ouverte.  
- J'ai surtout l'habitude de tes petits coups de tête sans écho. Tu t'envoles quand j'essaie de te coller aux branches avec un sujet sérieux, et finalement tu te cognes au plafond avec un grand bruit de provocation. J'ai juste à marcher dans ton jeu pour qu'il s'effondre, réplique tranquillement Tibère en croisant ses bras sur son torse.  
- C'est toujours ce qu'on dit au petit oiseau lorsqu'on veut secrètement lui verser du sel sur la queue ! profère Néron en quittant la pièce d'un pas royal.  
Tibère soupire et secoue la tête, dépité.

Il retrouve Néron penché sur Claude, une plume d'oreiller à la main, entrain de chatouiller le nez du dormeur. Celui-ci commence à grimacer dans son sommeil et finit par gémir.  
- Dégage, grogne t-il en manquant de cogner Néron au menton.  
- Oh, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Tibère, dit Néron après une brève esquive, il va très bien notre empereur éploré, il vient de tenter de m'éborgner, l'air de rien. C'est toujours ainsi que naissent les coups d'Etat, l'air de rien.  
Claude râle et replie ses bras sur sa tête.  
- Tiens, tu entends ce grognement de félin oisif ? Le règne de Claudius Drusus est loin d'être fini ! L'empereur Claude est indéboulonnable. Il est juste en sommeil. Mais il renaît, notre Claude ! Ca se sent, Tibère ! Même toi tu l'as senti, mais tu n'étais pas sûr ! Il renaît de tout son corps. On constatera bientôt le bon coup de sève qui reverdit, lorsqu'il sera à nouveau noyé au milieu des cuisses chaudes et des seins frais et dodus ! D'ailleurs il faudra s'en méfier, c'est certain. Les esprit régnants déchrysalidés sont toujours dégoulinants d'appétit…  
- Ta gueule, grommèle Claude sous son abri de bras.  
- Tiens, tu vois ? reprend Néron en direction de Tibère, l'air satisfait.  
Tibère sourit légèrement et s'avance jusqu'au canapé où il s'accroupit, près de Claude. Il caresse doucement les cheveux de son ami qui retire ses bras, les yeux toujours clos. Néron a sans doute raison. Claude traverse une mauvaise passe, c'est certain, mais il va bien finir par atteindre le bout. Peut-être faut-il qu'il finisse de balayer les restes de son ancien empire pour en reconstruire un nouveau. Et toujours Tibère et Néron poseront les pavés avec lui, il ne peut en être autrement, finalement.  
- Oh Tibère ! s'exclame Néron, enjoué. Tu ne trouves pas que cette pièce ferait un merveilleux réservoir d'ondes harmonieuses ?  
- Certainement, mais tu devrais te mettre en hauteur, si tu veux mon avis, tu réceptionneras beaucoup mieux.  
- Oui, tu as raison.  
Néron attrape une nouvelle chaise et la tire derrière le canapé, dans un horrible grincement stridulent, avant de monter dessus.  
- C'qui fait ? demande Claude en plissant les yeux.  
- Je crois qu'il essaie d'attraper les couilles du Seigneur, conclut Tibère, détaché.


End file.
